


The Bestest Friends

by tylerrjoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Fuckbuddies, Humour, Just Friends, M/M, No Sex, not smutty but kinda like a lead up, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerrjoseph/pseuds/tylerrjoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh+Tyler decide to break into Mark's vacant home while he was away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bestest Friends

**Author's Note:**

> rly short

"Shhh! Sh!" Josh tried to pull a composed face as he looked up at Tyler but couldn't stop the giggle that racked his body.

"Come on," Tyler mumbled, trying to sound like he was rushing Josh and laughing because he was the entire reason it was taking so long to get inside.

Mark, Tyler and Josh are best friends. 'The Bestest Friends' as Josh would say. Josh and Mark were practically brothers growing up, Mark helped Tyler land his (pretty succesful) job as a music instructor, and Josh and Tyler, well, they got close on all levels so to speak.

That's why Josh thought it would be a great idea to stay at Mark's apartment while he was out of town rather than having to wait an extra fifteen minutes if they drove to his apartment. And that is why Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph were half way to fucking right on Mark's doorstep at two a.m.

After a lot of fumbling in the dark, Josh finally unlocked the door with the secret key Mark kept on top of the doorframe. Both young men almost tumbled inside but quickly regained composure after Josh shut and locked the door again from the inside.

"Finally," Tyler teased Josh playfully, hands holding onto both sides of Josh's open jacket. He pulled him closer to press his lips harshly against his friends, shoulders tightening up before relaxing after a second.

"Cheeky," Josh chuckled against Tyler's lips, holding his hips close as he pressed a hand against the small of his back. He pulled away from kissing Tyler's lips but planted a few smaller kisses on his jaw and upper neck.

"You know," he spoke quietly, hands moving to Tyler's torso, then his chest and then to his shoulders where he could push his jacket off. "Mark isn't supposed to home until late tomorrow so we can make a bit of a mess," he suggested, eyebrows raising as Tyler pushed off his jacket in return.

"A man who doesn't care about being neat, what a turn on," Tyler joked sarcastically, earning an eye roll and a turned head from Josh. Tyler chuckled at Josh's reaction, knowing he was only pretending to be annoyed.

He pulled Josh's hips forwards by the waistband of his jeans since he had no jacket to hold onto and peppered kisses onto his jaw and cheek between every few words he said, "Aw, you know I'm only playing. You can't hate me. You can't hate me." Tyler repeated the last sentence in a sing-song voice, pressing kisses against the older of the two after every word.

Josh couldn't help but laugh at the overwhelming amount of kisses he was receiving, turning his head to kiss Ty's lips in return.

"C'mon, you have me all worked up from that amazing grinding at the door," Tyler joked playfully once more, this time holding onto one of Josh's hands and leading him down one of the dark hallways to Mark's room.

Josh couldn't be that distanced from his lover for so long and it ended up taking them five minutes to walk down a hallway that would usually take someone thirty seconds to walk down. During the trip, both young men lost their shirts, shoes and pants, and probably the remaining respect the had for Mark's private things.

Tyler was soon pressed with his back against the door, a small thud sound ringing through the air when he hit it. Josh was about to add to the string of profanities he had started on their way down the hall as he pressed up against the younger but was cut short by the sound of a click, some shouting and some falling.

"What the fuck?!" There was panicked screeching ("I didn't screech!" Mark would later protest.) and scrambling as Josh tried to quickly move off of Tyler so they could both stand up. Mark threw his weapon of destruction that was going to be used to defend himself (a golf club) onto his bed.

"You were going to hit us with that?!" Josh exclaimed with wide eyes but Mark ignored him.

"What are you doing in my house?! Naked!"

Josh was the first to answer, trying to look composed as he stood in front of the apartment's tenant in his boxers. "We didn't think you'd be here," he began to explain.

"And to be fair Mark, we're not completely naked," Tyler chimed in after he pushed himself up off the floor.

Let's say, Tyler and Josh's original plan didn't come to life in the end. It turned out Josh can't read calendars very well and Mark wasn't leaving for another two weeks. The young men were lucky to leave with all of their clothes. And both of their heads. 


End file.
